The Bet
by Wusel-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are talking and betting about their teammate Sakura. Then she comes with a big surprise next to her. What will Sasuke do now?


Hi, it's me again. Oh my god, it's 3:34am and I'm posting the story I wrote the last hours. I should go to sleep, but this idea suddenly came and I needed to write it down. And this time there was no beta reader, so forgive me my mistakes. I don't own Naruto bla bla...but I own my bed, which is waiting for me. So enjoy this story and review it. It makes me very happy and motivates me for more. And if you don't like it, tell it me, too. Then I'll work harder. Good night!

**The Bet**

One day Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for Sakura and Kakashi. It was normal for Kakashi to be late but they were wondering where Sakura was.

„Hey Teme, what do you thing where Sakura-chan could be?" Naruto asked.

„I don't know and it doesn't matter because Kakashi isn't here, yet." Sasuke said with an annoyed voice.

„Maybe she is having a date with someone!?" Naruto was talking with himself now.

„As if. We both now, that Sakura is having a crush on me. She would never date another boy except me."

„Don't talk so arrogant. She has a crush on you but she is not stupit. Someday she will give up on you, because nobody want to wait forever...not even Sakura would wait forever for you."

„I bet she will!" Sasuke said slightly angry.

„Oh really? And what will you do, if you loose?" Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

„Uhm...dunno. What do you want? Some ramen?" Sasuke said winking.

„Shave your hair like a monk!" Naruto said while he was laughing.

„I would rather die than do something stupid like this. If you want to bet, than say something serious!" Sasuke said kinda mad.

„Mh...what about this: If you loose, you'll go to Fuzzy Eyebrow and tell him, that he is a better ninja then you."

„Are you stupid? He is such loser who cannot even use chakra!"

„But he kicked your ass in the past!" Naruto teased.

„Shut up, dobe! Or I'll kick your ass!" Sasuke was really angry now.

„As if! Wanna fight?!" Naruto moved.

„No...I don't wanna fight with a baka like you. What abour our bet?"

„Oh, yes...well...what about if you want to go with Sakura on a date, when I win?"

„You mean, if she will go out with someone else then me, then I have to go on a date with her?" he wondered.

„Hai! And if you win, I will shave my hair." Naruto said with a serious look into Sasuke's eyes.

„Are you going insult!? Are you driving crazy?! You are stupid but ok, I'll do it."

„Does it matter, who the boy is?" Naruto asked.

„Mh..not really, but you are not allowed to tell her about our bet!"

„Sure. I won't tell her about our bet." Naruto said with the nice guy pose.

Some minutes later Kakashi and Sakura came to their meeting point. This wouldn't be something special but she was holding his arm. When they were near Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura pulled Kakashi a little down and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

„Thank you for bringing me here and for the meal on the way. You were a real nice date. You could collect me again, sometime. Is it ok with you?"

„Sure, why not?" Kakashi said with he normal smile on his face.

„This...must be a joke! You are kidding us, aren't you?!" Sasuke said with widened eyes.

„What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with an annoyed look to Sasuke.

„You were going out with Kakashi?" he couldn't believe it.

„Yes, I was. I overslepped and when I left my house, he was standing there with his book. He asked me, if I wanna go to eat breakfast together with him. I wasn't sure but he said, that we are too late, anyway. So I decided to go with him on a date. Why are you asking? Are you jealous, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said giggling.

„Hn. Not really." Sasuke said while moving his head away.

„Teme! I won our bet! You have to do, what you said earlier!" Naruto said with his usual loud voice.

„Don't shout at me. I know that I've lost and I will do what you said earlier. But I won't do it here so be quite."

„Yare yare. Don't fight against each other again. I'm tired of that. Since we are completly now, let's go training. We will have a mission in some days." Kakashi said and they followed him to the trainingsground.

It was dinner-break and Sasuke sat down against a tree. He was thinking about the things which did happen earlier. Was Sakura really going out with their teacher? He couldn't believe it, but when he looked over to Sakura, she was sitting next to Kakashi and fed him like a small child. Sasuke couldn't trust his own eyes. He rubbed them but the scene in front of him was actually happening.

„What the..." he whispered shocked but while he was watching both, Naruto came over to him.

„Oi Teme! What's wrong? You look like you don't feel well. Oh, you were looking over there. They are looking cute together, aren't they? I wonder if Kakashi-sensei is kissing her, when we are not around."

„Shut up! I don't want to talk about them. It's just weird." he said and watched his meal.

„Why is it weird? Because Kakashi is our sensei? Or because Sakura was in love with you first? I knew and said it: She won't wait forever. It was just a question of time, when she would give up on you. When will you ask her?" Naruto asked interested in his answer.

„After our training, I guess. But to be honest I don't know how to ask her. And what should I do, if she reject me?" he said with a thinking face.

„Teme! Nobody could resist your charme. You are the only survivor of the Uchiha clan! Don't be like this. It doesn't suit you. So ask her later!"

„Dobe..." he wanted to say something nice to Naruto, but he was running away to the others.

In the evening the training was over. Naruto went home and Sasuke was going, too. But then he wondered if this day was true. He turned around and sneaked off back to them. Some minutes later he saw them. Sakura was standing in front of Kakashi and he was palming her hair. Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw.

„Sakura, you're growing. If you keep learning, you will catch the boys." Kakashi said friendly to his student.

„Hai!" she said happy while blushing a bit.

„_She is blushing. I can't believe it! She is blushing because of Kakashi's words. It's so weird. She loves me, Kakashi is our teacher and why so sudden? What's wrong with him? He is too old for her!...Wait! What is Kakashi doing? Is he kissing her?? I...no...I can't believe that!_" Sasuke thought while he was watching them.

But Sasuke was wrong. He didn't kiss her, he was just whispering something in her ear and she giggled. Then they walked home together. Kakashi brought her near her home and disappeared.

She smiled and looked up in the sky. It was getting dark. She sought dreamly when Sasuke walked over to her. „Yo." he said with his cool attitude.

„...Hi Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

„Nothing special. I wanted to ask you something." he said while he was looking somewhere else but not into her direction.

„Then ask. It'll be dark and you should go home." she said while watching the sky again.

„Hn. I just wanted to ask if you want to go on a date, tomorrow."

„Why all of the sudden? Is it because I was on a date with Kakashi? Well, I want to go out with someone and the fact that you rejected me a lot of times disappoint me."

„But he is our teacher, Sakura!" Sasuke said while getting angry.

„I don't see the problem. You are not interested in me and he is. Ok, he is older and he guides us, but he is more mature then you would ever be and he is kind and he..." she doted.

„Stop already! I don't want to hear it anymore!" he nearly screamed it out of his mouth.

„But Sasuke-kun...I'm not finished yet...I..." she couldn't end the sentence because something touched her mouth. It was his hand, which was shaking a bit.

„I don't want to loose you. But on the opposide I'm not ready for love. I need to hate him. I need to hate everything. At the moment there is no more place for another emotions in my heart. Sorry. But you I would be glad if you stop dating Kakashi or another guy. Please wait for me. After my revenge we can talk about everything again, ok?" he was whispering now.

She nodded and then he ran away. She smiled and ran into her house. She opened her door and jumped to her telephone. It rang...

„And?" a male voice asked.

„It successed!! Oh my god, it successed! We did it! You are the best, Kakashi-sensei! He believed it! We made it! Finally your books are good for something! I could cuddle the whole world! I'm so happy!"

„Keep down, Sakura. You need to thank Naruto, too. He helped us a lot with his provocations."

„Hai!!! I'll call him right after this. I'm the happiest girl in the world!"

„What did he say?" Kakashi said amused.

„He doesn't like it to see us together but he needs time for his revenge. But when he is done with everything, he will talk about this us."

„That's great. He didn't say it out loud but he likes you! Congratulations Sakura. And what about the date?"

„Uh...actually I'm not sure if he'll go out with me. But it doesn't matter now!"

„Okay, then call Naruto and tell him everything. And then go to bed. We need to train for our mission tomorrow."

„Hai! Oyasumi nasai Kakashi-sensei!"

„Oyasumi."

She called Naruto and told him everything. After this she did like Kakashi said and went to bed.

The next morning Sakura overslepped again. She rushed out of her house without breakfast and when she reached the road, Sasuke was standing there waiting for her.

„If you don't mind, I would treat you to a breakfast." he said smirking. She just smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile...

„Kakashi-sensei, why are we watching them? It's wrong to peep."

„Then go and train. I want to know if he'll kiss her."

„Sasuke and kissing? Never!" Naruto tried to hold back his laugh.

„Well, I heard he kissed you on the first day." Kakashi said teasingly.

„IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" Naruto yelled.

„Psst.. or they will found us!" Kakashi said afraid of Sakura's punching hands.

„But he won't kiss her, I swear." Naruto said nodding full of energy.

„I bet he will..." Kakashi winkened.


End file.
